


oh god can you make my heart stop

by eruri_lover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Soft Ending, slight commander kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruri_lover/pseuds/eruri_lover
Summary: Erwin and Levi have some fun time alone
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	oh god can you make my heart stop

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first eruri fic but please enjoy it! my twt is @erwindilfs if you wanna check it out!

Levi doesn’t know what happened for him to get into this position. He is bent over Erwin’s desk, ass in the air and Erwin’s heavy tongue against his hole. Licking him open, slowly and methodically. It makes him squirm under the touch but that doesn’t stop his body’s natural reaction to push back into Erwin’s tongue. 

Just like everything Erwin does. 

His jacket and gear is in the corner of the office, his bare chest presses against the latest paperwork from the Capitol.

Their latest expedition. Levi lost his entire squad and Eren almost died if it wasn’t for himself and Mikasa to distract the Female Titan. 

He needed to talk to Erwin but talking turned into yelling, which turned into bruising kisses and slides of their tongues. Then throwing off jackets and gear and Levi practically begging for Erwin’s dick. 

That’s what happened. 

“Oi, just fuck me already.” His voice was breathless, needy. But he knows how impacted Erwin gets when he hears Levi moan and beg. It’s his weakness. Just like the slick fingertip that’s swirling his wet rim. 

“Is that what you want? Me to fuck you?” Levi rolls his eyes. 

“For being a commander, you’re pretty—ah!” he got cut off by Erwin shoving his finger in, his walls immediately clenching around the thick digit as if it was Erwin’s cock. 

“I’m pretty what for a commander?” His tone is mocking. Levi huffs and turns his head to face Erwin. 

He looks debauched in a hot way; his hair ruffled, lips swollen, eyes lust blown. His customary bolo tie was missing, his chest and clavicle were on full display. He smirks before hitting his prostate. 

“Fuck,” Levi moans and his head falls back. He could practically feel Erwin’s smirk that bore into his back. 

“Is there a problem, Levi?” Erwin plasters his front to his back while nipping at Levi’s neck. “Do I need to stop?” Levi turns his head slightly and kisses him, more tongue necessary. He wraps a hand around Erwin’s neck and broke the kiss, keeping their foreheads touching. 

“D-Don’t stop...please Commander, I need it.” Erwin growls and Levi smirks a bit. 

He knows it was playing dirty. 

Once Levi cried out “Commander” while Erwin was balls deep inside him, Erwin groaned before fucking Levi harder some how, pulling his hips up and thrusting so hard. Levi swore he saw stars burst beneath his eyes. Whispering nasty filth while sucking hickeys all over, claiming him. Levi came multiple times that night, his body filled and covered in come. Erwin, being the soft soul he is, kissed him all over while they bathed. Feeling him up, making sure he was okay and nothing was ripped or torn.

He wants that again,  needs it again. Sometimes it’s nice to let someone else take control once in awhile. 

“Fuck, you really know how to get to me.” He shoves another finger in, Levi whines. 

“J-just fuck me,” he repeats. Erwin shakes his head before moving his fingers, the lewd sound of oil filled the room.

“No, you gotta be stretched for your Commander.” Levi groans and bites his hand, trying to stifle the noise. 

Then Erwin grabs his hand that was in his mouth and sucks on his finger, rolling them around the tip of his tongue. During this, Levi’s face was bright red, staring at Erwin’s lips stretched around his calloused fingers. When he pulled back there was a string of saliva that connects them two. 

“That’s what it’s like when you suck my cock,” he said while pulling his fingers out and replacing them with Levi’s slick ones. His four fingers are in equivalence to Erwin’s two fingers. He bites his lip and tries not to scream aloud for the cadets to hear. 

“Please, just—“ Erwin cuts him off with a low chuckle. 

“I’ll fuck you, I think you can take it.” He pulls Levi up and points to the couch. “It’ll be more comfortable for you and me.” 

Levi nods dumbly before scurrying to the big couch, laying on his back. He pulls his knees up to his chest, exposing his loose hole. He tilts his head, putting on coy façade.

“Don’t you want it Commander?” Erwin smirks before sauntering over and grabbing his legs, yanking him closer. Erwin leans down and bites Levi’s bottom lip, nibbling on it. 

“Unzip my pants.” His voice sent shivers down Levi’s spine. He reaches and undid his pants, far enough for his cock to slip free. He angles his hips so his tip was breaching Levi’s hole. “Are you sure?” His tone and face were soft, showing the real Erwin Smith. Levi nods and reaches to grab his ass as a signal. He nods and bottoms out in one long thrust. 

“Fuck!” Levi cries out and claws at Erwin’s clothed back. Levi breathes heavily into his chest, his sweat forehead rubbing against the bolo tie. The stretch was overwhelming but he never felt so  full . 

He never felt certain things until he met Erwin. 

“You can move,” he grits out. Erwin slowly starts to thrust, grinding in slow circles against Levi’s ass. “C’mon, harder.” Erwin huffs before pulling back until only the tip was in and slams back in. Levi’s eyes flutter and his mouth is hanging open in pleasure. 

“You like that?” Erwin bites his neck and soothes it with his tongue. He keeps a fast pace, hitting his prostate over and over. Levi nods and grips his shoulders, bringing him closer. 

“‘M so close, please, I need to come.” Erwin smiles and reaches for his cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. His orgasm was nearing faster and faster, licking up his spine, causing his toes to curl and his hips to buck widely. He could hear and feel the couch moving under Erwin’s movements. 

“Come for me Levi,” Erwin says while licking into his slack mouth. Levi arches his back and velvet like walls clench around Erwin’s cock as he comes, hitting his chest and even his chin. He stops thrusting but Levi whines. 

“Keep going,” he says. Erwin gives him a concerned look. 

“Are you sure?” Levi nods. 

“Come in me Commander.” Erwin groans and thrusts a couple times before spilling into Levi, his come coating him on the inside. He slumps onto his elbows, making sure he wasn’t crushing Levi. 

They kiss sloppily, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss. Levi starts to feel his come stick to his skin and he winces.

“Okay, pull out.” Erwin nods dumbly and grabs the base of his cock and pulls out, causing them both to grimace. He then gently pulls Levi into his arms and puts him on his lap.

“That was hot.” Levi smiles and kisses Erwin’s sweaty forehead. 

“Yeah it was old man.” They both look at each other before kissing softly. Erwin’s arms are strong yet reassuring. 

Telling Levi he is always going to be there. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
